ROBOTS
by cupcake59193
Summary: the world is invaded by robots and mankind struggles to stay alive. when Maka meets a robot named Soul, they spend more time together and Patty and Blackstar also have three more friends that are robots:Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki. now, they have to keep their friends a secret. what will they do to carry out hope? and what will they do to destroy another threat?SoMa-TsuStar-Kid
1. Chapter 1

To read the first chapter, read the last chapter of _Shades of Grey _by SandmanCircus. Now, the continuism of that chapter. Please read his/her story, and now, the second chapter

It's been a day since I've seen the albino toaster. The truth, I liked his company. Even if he was a robot and he was a big flirt. It was nice to hang lose, not be seen as Maka, the leader, or Maka, the enemy.

I just didn't hope he was a robot, a human, so Black*star and Patty could except him. I started fighting more robots with Patty and Black*star as soon as we met up. It was just another day of food gathering and I haven't seen Soul.

They hate them most of all. If they met up with a robot "_friend"_ everyday, then they would understand.

Patty's POV

I haven't seen Kid or Liz today. Liz is like a sister to me and Kid is… like a _boyfriend_ I guess. He's a cute gentleman (as gentle as you can get for a robot)

Anyway, Maka and Black*star would be so disappointed. That's it, I'll tell them about them after we're done kicking some titanium ass! I shot a robot with my gun and it's head blew off!

"TAKE THAT METAL BITCHES!" I shouted as Maka finished off the last one.

Black*star's POV

Where the hell is Tsubaki!

Sure, she's a robot but, she is always insisting I'm a god so, it's only natural I take he under my godly wing!

She insisted on catching the food for me and so Iet her. To tell the truth, I've always met up with her and had a secret crush on her

Maka would laugh in my face if I told her! She would probably say,"_gasp_ the all-mighty Black*star is in love with a robot! I can't believe you went that low!'

She's pretty mean when it comes to serious stuff

Maka's POV

And, it's only right if I tell Patty and Black*star!

I'll use blackmail if they threaten to tell ANYBODY!

In the corner of my eye I saw something white move

"hey birdie, been a while huh?"

Dammit! I'll kill that titanium freak!

"I told you to stay away from me!" I replied as I turned around

"as I recall, you said you'd tear me apart and then-"

"go before I take apart every screw in you one by one just so you feel the pain! And I swear! Even you can't feel anything, I'll make you suffer!"

Black*star started yelling and running with a weapon in his hands held up as he ran

Patty punched him

Thank god, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost the flirtatious robot

"well, I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Oh, and, tell the blonde and blue haired monkey they got visitors"

He turned around and started walking like a normal teenage boy would. My eyebrow twitched, _he really hasn't changed._

I turned around to see three robots, one a tall boy around our age with black hair and blue eyes.

Another one, a girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes like Patty's.

The last one looked sweet, a tall girl with long black hair and sad blue eyes

I saw something in the shadows and a man, not a robot! I didn't even recognize him! He had grey hair and blue eyes with prescription glasses on. He wore a lab coat and he said," I never thought I'd see another human again. This is Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and the one who just left is Soul. Don't mind them, they're on the human side. Actually, I've been experimenting on them to make them human.

There's another threat you don't know about, one that can wipe out all human life. Be careful"

My jaw clenched," you mean, there is another threat other than robots. Something more powerful, another army? I guess the monsters with red souls?"

I guessed, I've only seen one once but, I destroyed it.

His eyebrow twitched," yes, they're called kishins. You're a smart girl"

I added," what are the ones with purple souls?"

" they're witches. I just came with my companions to tell you that message and warn you. Tell your father and Death, I said hi"

He went back into the shadows, on a computer chair?

I turned towards Patty and Black*star and said," you guys are friends with those robots?"

It was a long-shot but I took the chance to bring it up.

Patty said," I was going to tell you today, the truth is, Liz is like a sister to me and Kid is…"

I giggled and she added," don't laugh! I know you like the white-haired robot!"

I blushed and in my mind I heard Soul chuckle and say," oh, so you like me?"

I've been hearing his voice in my head these days. I think it's my imagination but, there must be a scientific logical explanation

"have you been hearing their voices inside your head lately?'

She and Black*star nodded and Black*star said," how did you know?"

" I've been to. There must be a special connection between us and them. Anyway, we have to get back and tell Death immediately. "

**Hope you like it so far! I'm gonna add more drama and romance!**

**I'm gonna update soon so, by! For now**

**REVIEW OR I TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry haven't updated in a while, anyway, last night, I almost spent the entire day updating the second chapter of ****_over you_**** by me!**

We walked back to the underground base almost immediately after the encounter with Stein.

We raced across the beaten down town in silence and defeated a few robots on the way.

I thought about what Stein said," you're a smart girl" as his eyebrows twitched

I knew too much.

I shamefully scolded myself and Soul's voice said," _so what's this stuff about anyway?"_

I took this chance to try the mental communication

_how are you even inside my head?_

_Dunno, the answer to my question now?_

_Ugh, fine, I think there are two other dangerous groups, witches and kishins. Kishins can eat good souls and witches do to. They kill and eat, it's no better that we have you robots to deal with anyway._

_Hey! I'm different_

_Yeah, cuz your trained to be like a teenage boy and cuz you're more perverted and stupid, it makes you special_

_There was no need to say that, um… think that_

_Ugh! Get out of my head!_

_…_

We jumped in the sewer and the rotten smell of home sweet home filled our nostrils

"MAKA!"

"father, I need to see Death immediately" I said coldly as I dodged a hug

He cried and said,"ok" he sniffed and we walked to Death's room

"WHAZZUP WHAZZUP WHAZZUP! How was food collecting!"

"Death, we met another human, he said his name was Stein and he said something about kishins and witches. He also mentioned turning robots into humans"

"_sigh_ the process is painful and it's never worked out fully. Only your father has lived stay away from Stein"

"but-!"

"I you want to proceed no matter the costs, you will continue but, if you value your life, you'll forget about it"

My expression hardened"ever since my mama died, It was my job to protect. So, to protect anyone else of harms way, I'll investigate to stop this threat and, I have hope. You cannot change my mind"

"you can count us in too!" Blackstar yelled as Patty smiled

I had the thought about turning Soul into human, I thought about it before, so they would except him. Now, it's grown into much more, I will turn him into human so, we'll be able to spare him and Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid.

**This ones pretty short but, the next chapter will be hopefully longer! So until next time!**


End file.
